masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Empress of Hell Wicked Lilith
The ancient Middle Earth was mostly a peaceful place where all the Immortals lived carefree. However a spark of conflict would always pop up due to Lilith's selfish desires. Unlike the rest of the Immortals, Lilith's desires were much grander and malevolent. She would always attempt to take away things from people that meant a lot to them, simply for her own amusement. On a certain occasion she took notice of Adam and Eve, happily going about their day and the thought of Eve's broken heart in the case that Adam would leave her, brought Lilith a feeling of excitement that she had never felt before. However she had severely underestimated the pair, as their affection for one another could not be broken with ease and after her first attempt at flirting with Adam, they took notice of her vile nature and hence forth stayed on guard. That is until the beginning of the Eternal Conflict. As the other immortals began to leave Middle Earth in the search for a new home, Adam left far earlier than Eve, without saying a word to her. Unwilling to give up on her advances on Adam, she decided it was time for her to leave Middle Earth as well, since getting caught up in the Eternal Conflict would consume far too much of her time and it would also cause her to lose track of Adam's location. With determination, she set up her own Domain within the Forbidden Depths of Hell. The Upper-Demons that resided there were captivated by her power and beauty and gladly pledged loyalty to her. With a newly formed troop of mighty demons, she set her sights on Hell, where she could acquire many different agents that could find Adam's hiding place. As the now formally titled Empress of Hell, Lilith began her search for Adam. Many years had gone by and her frustration grew each day as none of the devils could find Adam's hiding place. Realising this, she set her eyes on any Adam's relatives, be it Eve, Cain or possibly even Abel. Unbeknownst to her, Adam had long since left the known realms of the world and took residence in a yet to be discovered land. Location After acquiring Tier 4 you can enter the shortcut portal to the Forbidden Depths of Hell. The shortcut is located in the top left corner of the fountain area in Hell. After taking the shortcut, head to the right to see all of the T4 boss portals. Enter the ground labelled as -Lilith's Domain- and head to the left to find the entrance to Lilith's Bedroom, where you will find Lilith. Wake her from her sleep to begin the fight. Tips Lilith has a mana shield that is immune to any magical damage, making physical DPS a necessity. The shield does not benefit from armour, making it very easy to destroy with pretty much any physical damage dealer. After the first shield is destroyed, Lilith becomes vulnerable to magical attacks as well as physical ones. While the shield is down, she will still regenerate mana and if she reaches full mana again, she will summon Guardian Marble to her aid and he will proceed to wipe the whole room (cannot be blocked with magic immunity/evasion). After the wipe, her mana will reset back to 0 and it will start regenerating again and the same wipe will happen if she reaches full mana again. Occasionally she will slow down the movement speed of the target she's hitting. When she reaches about 30% of her HP, she will cast a massive AoE pure damage nuke that deals about 60%-70% of your Max HP. It cannot be blocked with evasion/immunity but resurrection spells do work. If you don't have any, try to stay at full HP or as close as you can to it.